mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Zurafa
Rock Zurafa is Da Shan Wang's Beyblade. The beast inside of it is supposed to be a giraffe, but looks more like a dragon. Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters It first appeared in episode 7, where it battled Galaxy Pegasus. It was a close battle, with Pegasus' Star Booster Attack '''versus Zurafa's Storm Surge, until Masamune launched Striker into the battle at the moment of impact, disrupting the battle. Da Shan withdrew Zurafa and the battle was a tie. In episode 11, It battled Galaxy Pegasus again in the final round of Japan vs. China. Zurafa was able to counter most of Pegasus' attacks with the rubber wings on its Spin Track until Pegasus used '''Star Booster Attack to break one of them off and win the battle. In episode 17, It battled Ray Striker and Galaxy Pegasus with the aid of Virgo. However, when all four Beyblades unleashed their special moves at the same time, the battle ended in a draw. It appeared several times in Chi-Yun's flashbacks during episode 25. It was not seen again until episode 45, where Da Shan teamed up with Masamune and Nile to battle Argo Garcia and Julian Konzern. The battle ended in a draw when Argo and Julian retreated. In Hades City, it was used to battle Julian's Gravity Destroyer. The Beyblades seemed evenly matched, but Zurafa gained the upper hand when it overcame the eyes of Medusa and stopped''' Gravity Brave''' with Solid Iron Wall. Zurafa and Destroyer finally met head on with their strongest Special Moves, and Zurafa was the victor. Special Attacks *'Quillin Ascension:' Zurafa leaps high in the air. *'Strong Arm Flash : '''Zurafa lands on the opponent and slashes at it using its R145 Spin Track. *'Strong Arm Barrage''(Strong Arm Crush): ''Zurafa performs several combo hits on the opponent while glowing golden. *Storm Surge :' Zurafa creates a firey sandstorm and rides it up to attack airborne foes. *'Crushing Blast' ''(Thrashing Blast): ''Zurafa unleashes a fire blast and then attacks the opponent viciously. *'Solid Iron Wall ' Game Rock Zurafa was released in Wave 5. It is a defense type Beyblade. Pieces Face Bolt: Zurafa The face bolt depicts Cameleopardalis, one of the 88 constellations in the sky. Cameleopardis means "Giraffe" in Latin. Energy Ring: Zurafa The Zurafa energy ring is yellow, with orange or black fame designs on it. It is relatively small, like the Escolpio ring, which makes it good for Defense. Fusion Wheel: Rock Rock is a stout Fusion Wheel with six rounded blades, forming a circular hexagonal shape. It has an average defense, and is the basic Defensive Fusion Wheel, but is outclassed by Grand and Basalt because it provides too much recoil. This may cause the Beyblade to bounce back into the B-pit. The wheel somewhat hangs over the Spin Track, making for a good smash attack. Spin Track: Rubber 145 However, R145's shock absorbency makes up for Rock's recoil damage, but only slightly. It can be used to smash attack short Beyblades, but it is outclassed by C145 for shock absorbency purposes. the unmovable blades may also cause the Beyblade to touch the ground, resulting in a sleep out. Performance Tip: Wide Ball Wide Ball is a good defense Performance Tip, with stability and friction with the ground that give it a small attack pattern at the beginning of a battle. Once it settles down, however, it is hard to move because of its friction and stability. Many people compare WD to WB, but it is really a trade-off of stamina for stability. WD provides more stamina with a sharp tip, while WB provides stability with its ball shape. It is outclassed by MB and JB. Trivia *The name Zurafa might have come from the Urdu word 'Zarafa' meaning Giraffe. *In the reallity, Zurafa is a bad bey because, it has high recoil, the spin track scrapes the floor and the performance tip, WB, makes him slow. Gallery 610O6ncq8oL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Rock Giraffe as a toy. rgiraffemanga.jpeg|Rock Giraffe in the Manga rgirstats.jpeg|Rock Giraffe's stats 120px-272.jpg|Rock Giraffe vs. Galaxy Pegasus 120px-MFB_Giraffe.png|The dragon/giraffe beast. 13726401_DrlgErGt-Galaxy-Pegasis-W105R--F-VS-Rock-Giraffe-R145WB--jpg.jpeg|Rock Giraffe vs. Galaxy Pegasus 120px-314.jpg|Rock Giraffe on Madoka's computer 120px-368.jpg|Rock Giraffe using '"Storm Surge"''' giraffetitle.jpeg|Rock Giraffe on a Title screen Zurafa (3).jpg ROCK (6).jpg R145 (2).jpg WB (2).jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Defensive Beys